new beginings
by ravester
Summary: I suck at summaries read and find out what it’s about. Please R
1. prolouge

-1Disclamer I don't own eragon or any of Paolini's charicters

The small buzzer went off ,on time as always, a hand reached out from the tangled mess of covers and threw it across the room "I hate that stupid thing." He got up grabbed the alarm, witch was still intact and ringing, turned it off and wound the mechanism then set it back on the nightstand. He fixed his disheveled red hair and looked at his dark green eyes in the mirror, the only obvious things that set him apart from the other elves in the nexus, "Crap I'm fixing to be late again." He opened his mind to the flow of magic and search for the string that would send him to school, he found it and gave it a mental yank and was sucked away to school.

He appeared in the class as soon as the bell rang. The professor was a old man with lively blue eyes, silver hair, a small build, and apparently did not like warping to his class." Raven what have I told you about using magic in my class." the professor said as soon as he laid eyes on the newly appeared Raven.

"Sorry Prof. I was gonna be late if I didn't."

"Like I haven't heard that before. Just don't let it happen again and go take your seat." Raven walked to the back of the class and sat next to a young boy that looked about fifteen that had dark brown hair, equally dark eyes, and a slightly muscular build.

"He is gonna kill you for that one of these days ,Rave." the boy said sarcastically

"Ah don't worry so much Joseph I can take care of myself."

"Yeah yeah we all know that but one day that big head of yours is gonna get you killed," just then the bell rang "I'll see you at P.E. ,Rave."

"Later." Raven walked to his classes waiting for P.E. ,the last two hours of the day._ I wonder who will challenge me to day_ he wondered to himself in history , the last academic class of the day. As soon as the bell rang he walked out of class and started walking towards the dome building the school used for P.E. He walked in and saw the familiar sign reading "Shields up beyond this point." this was the one build students were allowed to use magic in. He walked past not worrying about a shield and looked to the bleachers that was filled with students watching the others spar. He walked up to a very muscular man in blue sweat pants and a white sleeveless shirt. "Hey coach who am I sparing today."

"Well headmaster said you get to spar me. He thinks its about time you move up."

"Okay when do we start."

"As soon as your ready."

"Well lets go then." Rave put up a shield and made it as dense as he could then thought to himself _Coach uses physical energy so I'll have to make a virus to tamper with his shields cause if I get hit with one of his blast I'm gonna be in some pain._

"Okay go." Coach said as he started fling charms and blast at Raven. All raven did was grab the energy that the charm was in and reverse it so it hit the coaches shield then threw his own virus at the shield. The spar was over in two minutes flat.

"Good job Raven." the headmaster said as he walked up

"Thank you Headmaster Stevens."

"I want to see you in my office after school."

"Yes, sir." Raven said as the headmaster walked away and Joseph walked up

"Dude lucky you. You get your jumpers card."

"Hopefully I will if not I'm gonna be in big trouble for that cherry bomb I put in the faculty bathroom." Raven said trying to hold back the laughter. Joseph just shook his head as Raven walked away and sat on the bleachers watching the rest of the matches until the bell rang. Then he walked to the admin building and went to the headmaster's office "You wanted me?"

"Yes sit down. I saw how easily you defeated coach Adams and I believe you are ready to have your jumpers card you just have to do one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Win a spar against me."

"Okay lets go to the gym."

"After you." said the headmaster as he waved his hand toward the door. Raven walked to the gym the headmaster standing beside him. As they walked in Raven wished he had chosen somewhere else. The gym had been changed to a coliseum with many if not all of the students sitting in the stands. "Are you ready?" asked the headmaster.

"Lets get this over with." Raven threw up the strongest shield he had.

"Okay go." the headmaster threw charms at top speed and raven countered every one while condensing a mass of energy into the size of a golf ball then threw it at the headmaster and made it explode taking out his shields and half the peoples in the stands. Raven just smiled walked over to the headmaster ,who was still in shock, and held out his hand expectantly.

"I'll take my jumpers card now." the headmaster handed it over then Raven bowed to the headmaster then to the students and said "Thank you all." and disappeared

**((A/N) Well** **that's the prologue to my story Eragon comes in next chapter, I need an idea for the title. Tell me if you want a chapter explaining Ravens magic. Please R&R)**


	2. new beginings

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own eragon or Paloni's characters but plot and things by me are mine **

Raven appeared in a small clearing in with thick woods to each side "_What is the name of this world?"_ were the last thoughts he remembered before he blacked out from the energy deficiency from the warp and the nuke he used on the headmaster. He awoke some time later and noticed someone in the clearing. Laying perfectly still he threw up a shield then threw a immobilization charm at the person the stood up and looked, to his surprise it was an elf. He released the top half of the elf's body "May I ask your name?" Raven asked looking at the elf expectantly.

"My name is Ayra and I would appreciate it if you let me free of this spell." her voice was layered with annoyance "Some one entered our borders using magic witch I assume was you."

Raven released the charm "I'll be taking my leave now." He said as he disappeared.

Unlucky for Raven he warped himself to the treasury at Urubean "_Where am I."_ ,he thought to himself, as he walked down the halls he felt like something was calling him towards the room on the end. He opened the door and saw a dark green oval shaped stone, he quickly grabbed it and yanked the cord of magic that would send him back to the clearing, but not before he noticed a powerful presence watching him. When he arrived at the clearing he felt the same presence try to enter his mind he mentally grabbed the probe and popped it like a whip then sent to the recipient, who by now probably had a massive headache and couldn't think straight, "_If you would _ _keep your mind to yourself that wouldn't happen." _he then completely broke the link and put a dense shield over the clearing ,to keep unwanted visitors out. He looked around the clearing then materialized a tent and set the green stone inside it. He then reached into the plane he used for storage and pulled out a leather pack full of food and a reverse blade katana with a black sheath and sigils inscribed on the blade, he then unsheathed the blade and let energy flow into it activating the sigils at first they starting glowing blue then changed to a eerie red. _Someone's coming_ Raven thought to himself as he sheathed his sword, and turned to face where he thought the person was going to enter the clearing. He continued to watch until he saw Ayra walk into the edge of the clearing "Hello." Raven said being polite as possible.

Ayra looked at him with a obvious annoyance _Who is this and how does he keep getting into the arcane barriers that our spell weavers put up. _"I'm sorry but I didn't seem to get your name last time. You left rather abruptly."

"Oh, yeah sorry 'bout that, my names Raven. I was wondering, what do people use for magic around here? The energy is stagnate like it hasn't been used in a few centuries." Ayra just started at him like he had three heads "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Its nothing, we use the ancient language for magic." _Where did this elf come from? He seems so alien, even our children know about the power of the ancient language _she thought as she heard sounds coming from the tent, apparently Raven heard it to because he was walking towards the tent.

"What the hell?" Raven said as he picked up the stone as a crack ran vertically down the center as a green head snaked out of the top.

**(A/N I know this was really short and it took me forever to update but I've been having problems with vista please R&R I don't know if I'm gonna continue or not if I don't get reviews I have the next chapter written just need to type it up) **


End file.
